I Said Legs
by queenchristine
Summary: Oh god, her legs. He could not stop staring at her legs. Set around mid season four.
1. Chapter 1

**If I owned em, I wouldn't be sitting here procrastinating on my English paper. M for a reason. Set around and title also taken from the infamous 4x06: *gasp* "Castle- I said legs!" Because we all loved that part.**

If anyone needed to become a model, and really quickly at that, it was Kate Beckett. She had it all going for her- her hair, her breasts, her ass, her legs...oh god, her legs. He could not stop staring at her legs.

It honestly probably would have been a pretty boring day. No bodies dropped, so no action ensued, but there was a lot of paperwork to fill out, much to Beckett and the boys' displeasure. Thankfully, Castle wasn't a cop, so he didn't have anything to worry about completing. And thankfully, Beckett had chosen today to be the day she wore a pencil skirt.

Castle decided he would probably never forget this day.

He had arrived at the precinct about five minutes before she did, poured her coffee, and was about to bring it to her desk so it could be there waiting for her, when all of a sudden, the elevator doors dinged open, and out sauntered Kate Beckett in a pencil skirt like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Needless to say, Castle nearly spilled his coffee. No. _Her_ coffee.

In she came, walking to her desk with her hips swinging just a little more than usual, people gawking left and right- okay, it was probably just Castle gawking, considering they were the only two in the room, but is that really relevant?

Her legs went on for miles- lean, toned and tanned, and she had to be wearing a taller pair of heels, because anyone with _those_ legs at _that_ height was just way too much for Castle to handle.

He cleared his throat as he approached her, standing above her now-sitting-down figure.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

He was trying his hardest to keep his eyes on her face.

"I, um, brought you coffee."

She smiled slowly, and he nearly melted on the spot as she inhaled deeply before taking a dainty sip. He would probably never get used to her insane appreciation of coffee.

"Thanks, Castle."

He took his seat diagonal from her and couldn't help but watch as she crossed her legs, her calf resting lightly atop her knee.

"Boys come in yet?" Beckett grabbed a case folder, flipping it open, flinging a quick glance at the contents before looking back at Castle.

His eyes shot up from her calves and he cleared his throat, leaning back a bit in his chair.

"Haven't seen them yet-" The elevator door promptly dinged open, and Castle tried his hardest to not think about the last person who had sauntered out of those sinful doors. Seeing Ryan and Esposito exit, in some sort of heated discussion, helped a little bit. But not really.

"Well. There they are."

Beckett shot Castle a look conveying ' _no duh'_ and he shrugged in protest. "You asked!"

"What did she ask, now?" Esposito broke off from his conversation with Ryan, his eyebrows raised. (Castle could nearly see his mind racing with all of the dirty possibilities he looked like he was trying not to say.)

"Where you guys were, because you have a hell of a lot of paperwork to get started on." Beckett snapped, leveling a glare in their direction.

"Alright, alright, we're on it..." Esposito put his hands up, backing away as Ryan did the same, nodding next to him.

"Oh, and nice skirt Beckett." Ryan sent a smirk in Castle's direction, before following Esposito back to their desks.

Beckett rolled her eyes at their retreating figures. " _Clearly_ , it was a mistake to wear this if everyone's going to make such a big deal over it-"

A little noise of protest was emitted from the author next to her and she turned to him, raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

"I see someone has a different opinion then?"

Castle looked uncomfortably flustered under her scrutinizing gaze.

"I- you-" He cleared his throat. Jesus, what that woman did to him...

"It looks really nice." He finally managed to get out. "You should wear skirts more often."

She leaned forward on her elbow, most definitely teasing him now.

"Why, so you can spend all day checking out my legs?"

Her voice was low and throaty, and oh yeah, he was definitely aroused now. Not that he wasn't since she walked in, but still. He started praying to whatever god that controlled the hormonal functions of males that it wasn't too obviously noticeable before responding with a simple whisper.

"Maybe."

Was it his imagination or did her eyes just get a shade darker?-

Beckett's phone rang, interrupting the moment, and, wait a minute, was that disappointment he saw on her face?

Before he had the chance to further analyze her facial expression, Beckett went back into work mode, lips setting in a firm line as she nodded in consent to whatever the person on the other end was saying.

Castle's eyes drifted back to her legs.

Beckett's eyes flitted over to Castle and noticed him staring at her legs.

She bit her lip, trying not to flush, and involuntarily flexed her foot resting over her other leg, accidentally brushing Castle's shin.

She cursed internally, trying to keep her attention on the phone call but failing to do so as she watched Castle's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, flustered by the contact.

Finally hanging up the phone, Beckett jotted a quick note onto a post-it and stuck it on the corner of her desk.

"Who was that?" Castle still seemed a little miffed from what had just occurred.

"Oh, just Lanie".

The conversation was dropped at that and he went back to admiring her legs.

(It was only ten o'clock.)

* * *

The day slowly passed with still no bodies (wait no, that makes it sound like they _wanted_ someone to die), which left Castle to dutifully pick up lunch for the gang and to bring Beckett coffee as often as she pleased and to stare at her legs.

Beckett looked over at him, and told him very seriously, "You know, I can tell you where I got it if you'd like."

To be completely truthful, it had been turning her on all day, feeling him eye-fucking her legs every opportunity he had, discreetly or non-discreetly, and she was pretty certain her panties were completely soaked through. God, she'd love to just wrap her legs around him and just-

She was glad the skirt was navy.

His eyes snapped up. "Got what?"

She rolled her eyes in a 'Don't-pretend-you-don't-know-what-I-mean' sort of way. "The skirt, Castle. I noticed that you've been looking at it."

Castle chuckled as he responded, leveling a heated gaze at her. "Oh, that's quite alright, Detective, I'm pretty sure only you can pull off that sexy look and still look professional while doing so."

They stared at each other, intimacy reaching new heights as their breaths started coming more quickly, faces drawing nearer, nearer...

"Yooo guys - _ohhh_ , guys, we'll just be ah, going then..."

Castle and Beckett jumped apart, Castle nearly knocking his chair backwards in efforts to maximize the distance between them. Which just gave him a better view of her legs. Which was most definitely not helping the situation at hand.

He forced himself to look away.

"What." Beckett snapped at the boys, looking rather flustered over what had just occurred.

"Um, it's- it's not important, we..." Ryan looked pretty mortified. "We were just going to let you know that Gates told us we could go home for the time being, since, well, there's no bodies and the two of us finished our paperwork."

"So I think that applies to you too as well, as long as you're not..." Esposito looked like he was trying to hold back a comment, but it seemed like he spoke against his better judgement.

"Currently occupied."

The glare he received from Beckett was enough for him to shrink back and stand partially behind Ryan, whose natural Irish color was not doing anything to disguise the blush still prominent on his face.

"We'll just be... going then" Ryan practically spit out, and all but sprinted away, Esposito trailing awkwardly behind, but not failing to send a knowing smirk over his shoulder.

Beckett sighed, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, turning back to Castle. And take one guess as to where he was staring.

Yup. Her legs.

She flushed again, her body heating up as it had before they were interrupted. Castle's gaze was yet again not helping her concentration. Well, her concentration on her paperwork. Because she was currently concentrating on the image of dragging him into the broom closet and fucking his brains out.

Okay, that's it. She was done. She was horny as hell at this point, and she needed some relief, fast, before she spontaneously combusted in the middle of the precinct.

Standing up, Beckett took a quick look around the precinct before leaning down to Castle.

"In three minutes, meet me in the hallway behind lockup, and make sure no one's looking."

Her breath was hot in his ear and Castle nearly jumped at the contact. Beckett's hair brushed his face as she turned away, sauntering over to her destination. Biting her lip, she threw a glance at Castle over her shoulder, and sent him a wink. She noticed triumphantly that he was sitting in the same position as before, except this time, he was wearing a slack-jawed expression.

* * *

Castle showed up right on cue, looking cautiously around. There was no sign of the detective. "Beckett?" His voice echoed sharply off the walls. He went to spin around to search in the other direction, when his arm was suddenly grasped and he was tugged sharply into a dark room.

"Hey-" He spluttered, "What are you-?"

"Shh." A low whisper came from behind him. A dim light-bulb clicked on, and Beckett came into view, eyes dark, a sultry grin on her lips.

Castle gulped. Was this some sort of punishment, or-

"Why are we in here?" He finally whispered, praying that it wasn't because he had been staring at her legs all day.

The grin didn't leave her face. "Oh, come on, Castle, I thought you were one to catch on to things more quickly," She teased, tongue poking between her teeth.

This was quickly entering dangerous territory, territory where he would most definitely not be able to control himself if she kept this up. His mind flashed with a warning sigh that read, 'Not responsible for all actions that ensue', and he almost wanted to laugh, because if he had one of those signs, he would have shoved it at Kate Beckett a long time ago and ran.

"Okay, what are you telling me?"

"I'm _telling_ you, that this is how you're going to get what you want, and so am I."

"And...what is it that you want, exactly?"

One low, punctuated word. "You."

That was it. Katherine Beckett was going to be the death of him. He was going to die here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I totally meant to put this note at the end of last chapter, but yes, I'm continuing this (well I mean, here I am, lol) but** ** _this_** **is where the rating comes in. Sorry about that, but hope you enjoy. And if it's not your cup of tea, then just stick to chapter one.**

 **Chapter 2 ~ (Broom closet you-know-what entails. Sorry if it's a bit shorter than the first chap.)**

 _This was quickly entering dangerous territory, territory where he would most definitely not be able to control himself if she kept this up. His mind flashed with a warning sigh that read, 'Not responsible for all actions that ensue', and he almost wanted to laugh, because if he had one of those signs, he would have shoved it at Kate Beckett a long time ago and ran._

 _"Okay, what are you telling me?"_

 _"I'm telling you, that this is how you're going to get what you want, and so am I."_

 _"And...what is it that you want, exactly?"_

 _One low, punctuated word. "You."_

 _That was it. Katherine Beckett was going to be the death of him. He was going to die here._

* * *

She came at him then, all lips and teeth and tongue and it was all he could do to keep himself upright and wrap his head around what exactly was taking place in this wonderful broom closet.

Speaking of wrapping things around things, Beckett's legs were currently snaking their way around his lower back, her sinful heels digging into his muscles, and he finally managed to take control, spinning them around and shoving her up into the wall on their left.

Their pelvises clashed together and she moaned at the contact, feeling him hard and throbbing through his slacks against her soaking underwear.

Her hips began moving without her consent, creating a rhythm of quick-paced circles against him, and she was embarrassed to find that she was already close, without any clothes having been removed whatsoever.

Then Castle's hands were all of a sudden pushing her skirt up, bunching it around her waist, and oh god- she was going to have wrinkles, wasn't she- but she was too caught up in the moment to care. She couldn't care, not when his thick fingers were sliding away her underwear and plunging into her, making her cry out and throw her head back as he pumped a steady rhythm into her.

"Jesus, you're wet. Why are you so wet, Beckett?" He rumbled into her ear, increasing the pace of her already severely quickened breath. She had always loved his voice, but hearing it in this setting was indescribably hotter. (She'd always suspected that it would be.)

The heel of his hand was circling her clit and oh fuck- she was coming, she was coming hard- and Castle pulled her into a bruising kiss to muffle the obscene noises that she didn't even recognize were exiting her own mouth.

" _Fuck_." She swore fiercely once the tremors relinquished.

Castle was thinking the same thing. That had to be the hottest thing he ever experienced, and that was saying a lot. He also had a feeling that that was one event of many to come with this particular detective and her sinful body.

He didn't realize, however, that round two was coming sooner than he thought, not until he felt nimble fingers undoing his shirt buttons and his belt buckle, and then sliding his pants down to his ankles. Then- _Jesus_ \- her deft fingers were grasping his length, caressing it slowly, and oh god- if she kept that up this was going to be over before it even started.

"Becke- _Kate_." He groaned, trying to wrench her hands away. "You- you've gotta stop."

She grinned, letting go, but rolling her hips a little, that tease, and then he pushed her further into the wall, thrusting all the way into her in one stroke. The high-pitched moan that she let out was totally worth it, and he decided then that if he could make her repeat that sound every night, he would be the happiest man alive.

Kate captured his mouth in a fierce kiss, sucking his lower lip into her mouth and biting on it sharply, before swiping back over it with her tongue. He met her tongue stroke for stroke as he began to thrust into her faster, faster, until she was honest-to-god _keening_ , her heels digging even harder into his back as she tensed. Her body arched off the wall as she completely shattered around him, whimpering his name, as Castle followed a very close behind.

* * *

Kate's legs slowly unfurled from around Castle's waist, like a cat waking up from a comfortable nap position, and her heels hit the ground with a sharp little clack. Her arms remained around him, and her forehead came to rest against his.

She breathed out a quiet sigh, humming in the back of her throat. "That was amazing."

Castle's heart nearly jumped out of his throat. He definitely not been expecting this type of Kate Beckett. He expected her to run; he expected Regretful Kate Beckett, Embarrassed Kate Beckett even, not Snuggling-into-his-shoulder-and-talking-about-how-great-the-sex-was Kate Beckett. (Though in the back of his mind, he was probably hoping for this option more than a little.)

"Mm." Castle murmured his consent as he traced patterns into her shoulder blade.

"Wow, Castle, you're very eloquent after sex." Kate shifted, her sparkling eyes coming back up to meet his. As they made eye contact, he had never thought she had looked more beautiful wrapped around him, with her cheeks flushed and hair deliciously rumpled.

"If you say 'eloquent' again, we're going to have another problem on our hands besides my speech failure."

He figured she could probably read his mind, as she teasingly palmed his groin. "Oh, I don't doubt that the power of my vocabulary turns you on. Just wait till you hear me say, _mmph_ -"

Castle cut her off with a kiss, the words unsaid swirling around them- her arousing vocabulary and so, so much more- but he knew that she had to know how he felt, and that she would tell him her response when she was ready. But as for the mean time, Kate was standing up on her tiptoes, hot breath washing into his ear, and she was whispering- "Come back to my place tonight."

* * *

Castle didn't have any further doubts that she and her legs would continue to provide him with severe speech impairment, (as well as fantasy material), for the for the rest of his life.

* * *

 _fin._

 **A/N: Well guys, hope you enjoyed accompanying me on my journey through this little story, and you can definitely expect more writing from me in the future! I have a bunch of stuff drafted that I can't wait to post. Thanks so much for all the support! It's really appreciated.**

 **~queenchristine**


End file.
